One Lifetime
by StoryGirl02
Summary: They're tackling a lifetime together, one step at a time. "And how ever did they accept you when the sound of your voice makes dogs cry?" she asks, smiling softly.
1. frog

**One Lifetime**

**Frog**

_-i'm the last person-_

* * *

"Eww, eww, _eww!_" She backs away in disgust, shaking her head, a hand clamped over her mouth. "No way," she says, her voice muffled behind her hand. "There is no way in hell you're going to get me to touch that, that thing!"

Seamus shakes her head softly at her, chuckling. "It's just a frog, Lavender."

She glares at him, taking her hand off her mouth. "Well, maybe, but it has warts. Warts!" She stresses the word, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "Warts."

He shrugs, letting the frog hop back down onto the rock he scooped it off. "So? It's not like it's diseased, Lav."

Her mood instantly changes, and she sits down on the grass, plucking at it. "I'm the last person you should ever talk to about things beginning diseased," she murmurs softly, head bow. He's beside her in an instant, arms wrapped around her and her head buried his neck.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Lav. I didn't mean it," he whispers in her ear.

After the attack, all the healers and the experts had been certain that she had been bitten, and was now a werewolf. On the night of the full moon, they locked her in the cage in the basement of St. Mungo's, bolting the door shut. She had paced around for hours, trying to peer out of the small window, with little success. The moon had come and gone, and somewhere in that time, she had fallen asleep, curled up on the concrete floor.

They had come back bright and early in the morning, as soon as the moon had disappeared.

_She hadn't changed. _

She shakes her head, and smiles up at Seamus, placing a hand on his cheek. "It's alright," Lavender tells him, before standing up.

She walks over to the murky pond, and scoops the frog up.

She is able to hold it for a count of two long seconds, before she drops it into Seamus's lap, a look of disgust on her face, wiping her hands frantically on the grass.

He just laughs, patting the frog softly.

She glares at him.

"You're washing your hands a billion times tonight before you even think to touch me again," she tells him smugly.

* * *

**Writing these 100 drabbles is going to take foreeeeeever, so just be patient, okay? And god, I swore I wouldn't take on anymore long challenges until I finished the chapter fics, but this one was to good to resist, and I think Lavender & Seamus are so cute together! These are for the 100 Drabbles/Oneshots Challenge on HPFFC, check it out! And remember, reviews are love, & I adore them!**


	2. applesauce

**One Lifetime**

**Applesauce**

_-hey, Lav?-_

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," he practically bellows out, eyes watering with laughter as he leans against the doorframe of the kitchen.

She just looks at him, shaking her head. "Is it that hard to believe?" she asks, sighing.

Seamus coughs softly, spluttering. "Excuse me, did I hear you right? Yeah, it is some sort of a surprise that I wake up to discover my girlfriend, Lavender Brown, famed culinary failure, in our kitchen, the kitchen she has never stepped a foot in, _cooking_."

"And doing quite a bang-up job of it," she adds on, smiling.

He steps behind her, glancing at the saucepan. "That I doubt," he tells her, placing a kiss on her cheek before retrieving a coffee cup from the cupboard above her.

He bustles around, making his coffee, the smell of coffee beans making her gag softly. She hates coffee, she's more of tea girl herself. Seamus teases her about it from time to time, calling tea a girly drink, but she just smacks him on the arm and reminds him of the apparently not-so-obvious fact that she is a girl.

"So, what are you making?" he asks, sitting down at the table, coffee cup cradled in his hands.

She glances at him. "I'm just frying some bacon." He looks back at her, obvious longing in his eyes. "You wouldn't want to have some, would you?"

Seamus shakes his head. "Nope, I'll be fine. I'd rather not die of food poisoning, thank you!" he tells her, grinning.

He flicks through the morning newspaper, but is apparently bored of it within a few minutes, according to his deep sigh. He then takes to looking at the products on the table, and he finds on particular interesting.

"Hey, Lav?" he asks.

"Yeah?"

"What's applesauce?"

She turns the bacon before looking at him, smiling. "Just something that Mum and I both like. That's all."

"Oh." Seamus looks at the tin again, before looking at her, shrugging. "Well, I hope you don't want it with your bacon, because it's out-of-date by three years."

She hasn't cooked for so long, everything she bought three years ago, is now out-of-date.

Including the bacon.

It isn't Seamus that ends up with food poisoning, it's her.

* * *

**Aw love this! Review, yeaaaaah?**


	3. evil

**One Lifetime**

**evil**

_-just a mistaken delivery- _

* * *

"God, I_ hate_ him!"

Parvati looks at her, biscuit paused on it way to her mouth. "Who?" she asks, curiousity lighting up her face. Sure, she loves her, but god Pav is a gossip. But she has no one else to go to, no one else to ask for advice.

"Seamus," she tells her, shaking her head. "He's being so weird these days, I can't stand it."

"Oh, why?" Pav asks, leaning forward. Being this close, Lavender can pick out the scar with her eyes on Parvati's forehead, the long and deep scar she tries everyday to cover-up with a truck-load of makeup. It's hardly noticeable, not as bad as the few on Lavender's on face, and the hundreds on her back, but to Parvati, it is like the end of the world.

She shakes her head and shrugs. "I really don't know."

"Well, then." Parvati slumps back in her seat. "I'm stumped. Seamus is never like this."

"Yeah, I know. That's exactly why I'm worried."

Parvati shrugs, before sitting back up and finishing off the crumbs of her biscuit. "Anyways, speaking of Seamus, I saw him speaking with Malfoy in the Ministry a few days back. Malfoy! Of all the people," she says, shaking her head. "I swear, that boy is evil."

Lavender nods, sipping her tea. "He is, he is."

Despite her happy façade, the worries begin to start to creep back in. Malfoy? Why was Seamus talking to him?

She would like nothing better than to rush back to the apartment and interrogate him, bright lighting included, but she can't. He's not going to be home until late tonight, and she really, really needs this girl-time with Parvati.

Parvati shakes her head, looking at her. "I'm sure it's nothing, Lav. Probably just a chat, yeah?"

Lavender nods again. "Yeah, it's probably nothing."

When she finally wanders back into the apartment that night, there is a single rose outside their door. She picks it up and cradles it in her hands. Probably just a mistaken delivery.

There is another rose on the coffee table, and another on the kitchen bench.

Another two on the lounge, another three on the bed.

Eight all up, eight red roses she lays back down on the comforter, before stepping into the bathroom. Seamus hugs her from behind, and when he starts placing soft kisses on her neck, all thoughts of Draco Malfoy and evil fly out of her head.

She giggles, kissing him back.

* * *

**97 more to go! Reviews are love so make sure you review, yeah? **


	4. hufflepuff

**One Lifetime**

**hufflepuff**

**-**_from the moment I saw you- _

* * *

"Y'know, I was nearly Sorted into Hufflepuff," Seamus tells her one night, over dinner. She nearly chokes on her piece of carrot at that casual statement, coughing and spluttering.

One she has recovered and is sitting up properly, she looks at him. "Really?" she asks, taking a sip of water.

"Honestly!" he says.

She laughs, shaking her head. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

He looks at her, smiling. "I really was, Lav, honest!"

She waves her hand. "Fine, fine, fine, I believe you. Happy?" There is silence as they both eat, Lavender stabbing her peas, trying to place them in her mouth with no success. Seamus just eats silently, not looking at her.

She sighs. "Fine, tell me how you where almost Sorted into Hufflepuff," Lavender tells him, watching as his face lights up with happiness.

He nods. "Okay, so I walked up, yeah? And put the hat on. It talked to me, and said that I had different qualities. Half of me wanted to be in Gryffindor, the brave and daring half (_she rolls her eyes at that) _and the loyal and compassiate half_ (she rolls her eyes again) _wanted to be in Hufflepuff. But I decided to go with the Gryffindor side, and here I am!" He grins, looking at her.

"Why?" she asks.

This is where it got interesting. He looks at her, placing his fork back onto his plate, and grasping her hand. "Because you were already in Gryffindor, and from the moment I saw you, I loved you."

She smiles for the first time that night.

The meal sits cold on the table until the next morning.

* * *

**96 to go! Review, yeah?**


	5. crab

**One Lifetime**

**crab**

_- laughing as Seamus pokes around- _

* * *

He takes her to the seaside one day, at her Healer's advice.

They lay out their towels, lying down on them, Lavender letting the sand fall through her fingers. The faint sun feels good on her skin, the bandages on her back finally taken off, leaving just the scars behind. Seamus lathers sunscreen on her, just in case, and she returns the favour, smiling as he places kisses on her stomach.

After baking in the sun for what seemed like ages, they wander over to the shallow rock pools, peering inside them. She dabs her feet in the water, laughing as Seamus pokes around, finally coming up triumphant.

A crab is in his hands, so tiny that she can hardly see it.

She smiles at him, before darting away, running into the ocean. The salty water feels so good on her skin, and she can feel her scars healing as she swims out further, laughing as Seamus struggles to remove his shirt so he can come in as well.

He splashes out to her, laughing all the way.

"I love the sea," she murmers, floating on her back, watching as Seamus dives underneath her. He surfaces beside her, a grin on his face. "Wait, what?" she asks, before she is pushed over and is tumbling down, down, down, to the bottom of the ocean floor.

Bubbles of laughter escape her mouth underwater, and she kicks her way to Seamus' legs, tugging softly on them. While he is loking around, she surfaces behind her, jumping up onto his back, arms wrapped around his neck.

"Giddy up, horise!" she bellows, giggling in his ear.

He starts to walk slowly, smiling softly at her.

Yes, she _loves _the seaside.

* * *

**95 more to go! Review, yeah?**


	6. itch

****

One Lifetime

**itch**

_-she teases, swatting his hand- _

* * *

"Seamus, can you come here?"

She's sitting in the bathtub, knees drawn up to her chest, her hands playing with the bubbles. The radio is playing music softly, and she finds herself often humming along to the current song.

"Yeah?" her boyfriend's face appears in the doorway, a tea-towel draped over his shoulder. She beckons him closer with a finger. Turning around, she smiles, before facing the wall, and presenting her back to him.

"Can you scratch it, please?" she asks, laughing at the statement. "I'm sorry, it just I can't reach and I got the worst itch. So, please?"

He bends down on the mat, grinning. "Certainly."

Once his fingers start scratching her back softly, she groans in delight. "Thank god," she murmurs. "Just a little bit higher. No, to the right!" Seamus chuckles, removing his fingers from her back slowly. Lavender turns around, smiling. "Hey, my itches should be regarded with the highest concern to you!" she teases, swatting his hand where it rests on the edge of the tub.

He raises an eyebrow, looking slyly. "Oh really?" he asks, shaking his head. "I don't think so."

Lavender nods eagerly, eyeing him.

What is he going to do?

Before he has a chance to move, she had tugged on the front of his shirt and pulled him into the bathtub, socks and all. He splutters underwater for a second, before surfacing. She takes one look at him and dissolves into a fit of giggles, the bubbles in his hair looking ridiculous with his soaked shirt.

"Hey!" he exclaims, wide-eyed. "Why'd you do that?"

She shrugs, hair damp down her back. "It seemed like fun."

He puts softly. "Well, I'm glad you find me amusing," he tells her. Lavender nods. "Oh, yes, I find you absolutely hilarious!" Despite all the teasing and laughter, this is actually an important time for her.

This is the first time she's been able to sit in the bath without her scars stinging beyond belief.

She's_ finally_ healing.

* * *

**Aww, cutest! 94 more to go, I'm getting** **there! ;) Review, yeah, cause I really want you all to read the next one!**


	7. green

**One Lifetime**

**green**

_-i'm glad you find it funny-_

* * *

"No!"

"Aw, come on! Have some spirit, would you?"

Lavender shakes her head forcefully, crossing her arms, and staring him down. "There is no way in hell you're going to get me to wear that," she tells him, sitting down on the couch.

Seamus looks at her, shirt hanging limply in her hands. He is already dressed-up, complete with leprechaun badge pined to his very own green shirt. "Why not, Lav? It's important to me," he says.

She sighs. "Seamus, I know it is important to you, but I'm just not wearing it okay? I'll go with you, but there is no way I'm stepping out of this house in that," she tells him, raising an eyebrow.

Seamus rolls his eyes. "And why is that?"

"It's green. Green! Have you any idea how horrible I look with green on? Washed-out, sickly-pale, horrible!" she stands up, shaking her head at him. "I'm not wearing it, it makes me look ugly."

Seamus just chuckles, making her glare at him sternly, a strand of hair escaping her tightly-woven bun. "What are you laughing about, hmm?" she asks primly, thin-lipped.

"You!" He laughs again. "You're so _daft,_ Lav! Nothing you wear makes you look ugly, you stupid bint!" Seamus shakes his head. "Just put the shirt on, and I promise that you'll be the most beautiful girl there."

"That's only because the only other females that are going to be there are little children and old women," Lavender tells him. "I'm the most beautiful by default, not because I am."

This brings another round of chuckles to Seamus' s mouth, and she stands firmly, shaking her head as he approaches, laughing. "Oh, Lav, you make me laugh," he says.

"Oh, I'm glad you find it funny," she hisses, shaking her head at him. "I'm ugly, Seamus, honestly! I don't know what you're trying to prove, I already have accepted the fact that I'm not the pretty girl I was once. I'm scarred, and those scars will never go anyway, I like rare meat, and I get sick around the full moon! Why can't you just except that I'm not Lavender Brown, schoolgirl anymore!"

Seamus looks at her seriously, all traces of laughter fled from his face. He places a hand on her shoulder, placing a kiss on her neck. "I know all of what you've just said, Lavender, and I'm still here, aren't I? And I love you even more for all of your flaws, and your scars. I still think you're beautiful."

She sniffles.

"Give me the shirt."

Seamus's jaw drops open. "Really?"

"Just give me the shirt, Seamus."

* * *

**WOO, 93 to go! ;)**


	8. paper

****

One Lifetime

**paper**

_-have you considered the fact?-_

* * *

Why is this so hard? She scrunches the paper up, throwing it in the waste basket beside her desk. Shaking her head, she wipes her eyes. She is so tired, she just needs sleep.

Her head thumps down on the desk as she closes her eyes, yawning softly. The moon is high in the sky, making the dark sky seem that much lighter. Paper surrounds her on the desk, written on and blank, all crumpled up into tiny balls, scattered on the floor where she has overshot the bin.

Williams walks past her office, peeping her head in. "Lavender?" she questions, walking closer, her heels thumping on the floor, making Lavender's headache pound. She mumbles something softly, groaning as she lift her heavy head up from the desk. Williams smiles.

"Sorry, I just wanted to drop something off for you," she explains, holding out a bottle of water. "You looked exhausted this morning, and I figured it had only gotten worse."

Lavender raises an eyebrow, nodding as she accepts the water, taking a sip. "I'm just so tired all the time, I have no idea of what it is," she said, thumping her hands on the desk. "It's so frustrating!"

Williams nods. "Well, sorry if this seems too forward, have you considered the fact, well, the fact that you might be pregnant?"

She chokes on her water, spluttering. "Excuse me, what?"

"Pregnant," Williams supplies, forcing a smile. "I just thought-" Lavender cuts her off with a glare, sending her out of the room with a wave of her hand.

That couldn't be possible, right? They used all the nessacary potions and charms so they could not fall pregnant. How was it possible that she could still have gotten pregnant with all of them in place? It wasn't, it wasn't.

_It couldn't._

She stands up, shoving her papers in her handbag, shaking slightly. Her heels clacked down the hall and down the stairs, which she took at a running pace.

Please still be open, she begs, hands clasped together as she hurried to the nearest chemist. Thank Merlin, it still was! She hurried to the counter, eyes wide as she waited for an attendant.

"P-p-pregancy test!" she splutters out, shaking as the man nods and pulled one out of the counter. "Two," she tells him, still shaking. He nods again, and bagged both of them, two innocent little boxes that could determine her life forever. She snatches the bag from him, throwing a wad of Muggle money his way.

The paper bag safely resting in her bag, she shakes all the way home, and it isn't just because of the cold weather.

_Please no. _

* * *

**92 more to go! :)**


	9. bounce

**One Lifetime**

**Bounce**

**

* * *

**"You know how much I hate these things, Seamus!"

He shrugs, laughing as the wind pushes her hair over her eyes, making her frown. She pokes her tougue out at him, not caring if the action makes her seems childish. "Stop laughing at me!" she complains softly.

Seamus shakes his head, placing an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. "I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you," he explains, suddenly wise.

Lavender just looks at him, left eyebrow raised. "Sure, sure," she says. "There's only one flaw to your little explanation, Seamus. I wasn't laughing."

He looks down for a moment, before smiling again. "You were laughing in my head?" he says.

She laughs at him, grinning. "I'm going to pretend I don't know you," she tells him. "That way not everyone will think I'm crazy, like you."

Seamus nods softly, shrugging. They walk along the grass for a few silent moments before Lavender places a hand on his arm, making him look at her. "I love you though," she says. "You know that, right?"

He nods, smiling softly. Lavender returns the grin. "Even though you're crazy and so stupid sometimes, I couldn't imagine sharing my life with anyone besides you. I couldn't imagine loving anyone else but you, honestly. I love you, Seamus Liam Finnigan, with my whole heart."

He places a hand on her cheek, smiling down at her. "I love you too, Lavender Gemma Brown. And I love our little baby." Seamus places a hand on her still-flat stomach, smiling. She hits him lightly on the arm, making a shushing motion with her fingers.

"I haven't told my grandparents yet," she explains, looking up at him. "And they could be anywhere around here."

"Why?"

Lavender shrugs. "I'm scared of what they'll think. I'm only twenty and I'm pregnant. They'll think I've ruined any prospects I could have had, and destroyed any chance of a career. Because my parents were so successful in their own right, I'm supposed to be a huge success as well."

Seamus shakes his head. "That's stupid," he tells her. "They should be happy for you. Sure, you're only twenty, but you're pregnant with their great-grandchild, and we're in love." She smiles softly, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Softly walking on the grass, hand in hand with Seamus, suddenly things don't seem so bad anymore. She'll tell her family soon enough, and she won't care about what they say, it's her life.

Lavender wishes that everything in life could be as simple as bouncing in a jumping-castle.

But she'll be alright, stuck on the flat ground.

She has Seamus after all.

* * *

**Okay, this is for tat1312, because something happened in this chapter that I wasn't ever considering. Hope you all enjoy and review, yeah? :)**


	10. kill

**One Lifetime**

**kill**

_-she would never-_

* * *

She's always glad that she didn't become a werewolf, but she's thankful about that more right now, resting on the bed, a hand on her stomach. Seamus just keeps pushing food in front of her, and despite her desire not to gain so much weight that it won't shift after the baby's born, she eats everything he gives her, which is a _lot._

If she had been successfully bitten by Greyback, instead on the tiny scar on her neck, she wouldn't be able to be here, watching as she grew and grew and grew with her baby. The happiness she feels at being able to snuggle up with Seamus at night and looking at the moon, is unbelievable.

If she had become a werewolf, her body would have terminated the pregnancy come the first full moon. Lavender always feels sad at the thought of this, but she knows that she should be grateful that the first month has come and gone, and she is well on her way into the second.

It wouldn't be her fault. She would never ever kill her baby.

So she is glad she never will have go through the horror of transforming, and she feels a pang of sadness of Professor Lupin, who had to transform every month for basically his whole life.

Seamus settles beside her on the bed, looking at her, hands draped over her stomach almost protectively. "What's wrong, honey?" he asks, his hands joing her own on her stomach, fingers looping in between hers.

Lavender shakes her head, blinking back tears. "Nothing," she tells him, smiling. "I'm just thinking."

He pulls her closer to him, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "About what?" Seamus questions.

She shrugs, smiling up at him. "Nothing important."

_She would never ever kill her baby. _

* * *

**This was hard to write, thats why it was short. Review, yeah? 90 more to go, I'm getting there! :)**


	11. wood

**One Lifetime**

**wood**

_-he should be here-_

* * *

"Come on, Oliver!" Seamus begs, hands clasped together in front of him, eyeing the man standing in front of him. Oliver shrugs, pulling his jacket on.

"You're the one who wanted to join the team, and I'm now your Captain, okay? And when I say we have late-night practice, we have late-night practice. No arguments, no begging, no trying to get out of it. I don't care what you have to do, you're practicing with us tonight, the end."

Seamus huffs angrily, letting out a puff of air as he tugs his jacket on, stomping loudly. Wood shakes his head, before grasping his broom, and walking out of the room. "Five minutes," he calls before disappearing, Seamus glaring after him.

By Merlin, Lavender is going to throttle him.

In fact, it would be better if he didn't actually go home tonight, maybe Dean could take him in?

But he needs this, he needs this job. Lavender is growing bigger by the day, and Seamus is not going to go the way of his Da, he's going to support his baby. He loves his baby, and this job is definitely one he wants.

Playing Quidditch with the Puddlemere United as a Chaser is a lifelong dream for Seamus, in fact playing professional Quidditch with any team in the world would make him happy. That's why he tried out for the team, and thank God he had been accepted. Lavender had been ecstatic for him, but that had been before he had been kept at late-night practices.

Seamus sighs, before grasping his broom and walking out of the room.

* * *

Humming softly, she taps her fingers on the table.

Her hair is loosely draped down her back, just washed and curly. Lavender's managed to squeeze into an old blue dress, and despite the growing bump on her stomach, she has to say that she looks quite good, almost like a mirror image of her Hogwarts' days.

She clasps her hands together tightly, pacing around the cramped living-room.

_He's late again._

Of course, he's always late these days, there's never a practice day without him being late. She supposes she should be used to it, but she just thought he might have made more of an effort to not be late, especially on a day like today.

It's their first anniversary, exactly a year since they started dating.

It's also been the longest year of her life.

_He should be here. _

When the clock ticks over to 9, she shakes her head and blows the candles out, leaving a trail of smoke in their wake.

Oliver Wood will always come before her, no matter what Seamus might say.

* * *

**89 to go! :) Review, yeah?**


	12. numbers

**One Lifetime**

**numbers**

_-sorry about that-_

* * *

There is a note on her stomach when she wakes up. Curious, she wipes her eyes tiredly and opens it, trying not to yawn. She never sleeps well when Seamus isn't beside her. She has to blink a few times before the sleep disappears from her eyes, and she reads the note swiftly, smiling.

_Meet me at the Quidditch oval at three. I'll be finished with practice by then, and hopefully we can go out for that dinner I missed yesterday. Sorry about that. _

_I love you, and our baby. _

_Seamus._

Grinning, she puts the note down on her beside table, and glances at the clock.

_Crap_, it's already two-ten!

The covers are thrown back, and she hurries out of bed, still smiling softly. While the toast is cooking in the toaster, she throws her pajamas off, the bump sticking out from her previously-flat stomach. She rubs it softly before pulling a dress on, tugging it down over her.

She'll have to go shopping for clothes soon, so of these are get to tight, she thinks, tugging at the blue fabric, trying to make it stretch over her stomach.

The toast pops up, and she hurries to the kitchen, pulling a knife out of the top drawer.

It crunches in her mouth as she chews quickly, glancing up at the clock.

It clicks over to two-thirty by the time she has washed her plate off and put it back in the cupboard, along with the toaster. Lavender straightens up, and smooths her dress down, before hurrying back to the bedroom and slipping flat shoes on.

The door clicks behind her as she walks down the stairs, glancing around the street warily before disappearing into the dark and damp alleyway. There is a loud pop as she disappears from sight, eyes squeezed tightly closed and a hand on her stomach.

She lands in the changing rooms of the pitch, eyes still closed tightly.

The team is still practicing when she walks out onto the pitch, so it must not be three yet. Lavender smiles softly, head titled to the sky as she scans the flyers. She recgonises Oliver by the height of him and the fair hair sprinkled on his head. He barks an order to a flyer beside him, who just grumbles and shakes his head but still speeds up.

Oliver settles back into the circles behind him, scanning the players in front of him.

He is number 1, a big white 1 printed on the back of his shirt along with his last name.

Lavender scans the sky once more, eyes wide.

There is Seamus, flying straight ahead, his eyes focused on the ball in another player's hands. She's never been one to be interested in Quidditch, but Seamus just makes it look so easy that she can't help but watch.

His number is 6, and that is the only number that matters.

She greets him with a kiss when he lands on the ground, and she doesn't care that he's sweaty and mucky.

He's hers, her number 6.

* * *

**Err, review? 88 to go! :)**


	13. labels

**One Lifetime**

**labels**

_-always managed to take her mind off it-_

* * *

They all had their labels at Hogwarts.

Parvati and her were the gossipers; the ones who spread rumours throughout the castle without a second thought for the person behind them. They were ruthless, and used their status to their advantages.

Hermione was the smart one; constantly behind a book or some other sort of reading material. She gave answers to everyone, and let them slack off in class, using her brains to get ahead in her classes, far enough that no one ever really caught up.

Harry was the brave one, he always had to be the hero; always had to save someone. Ron was his sidekick, always in the shadows, just like with his family.

And Seamus?

He was the jokester, her Irish-accented, joke-telling boy.

And she loved him for that.

He always made her laugh, always managed to take her mind off of everything that happened, from being tortured by the Carrows, to watching everyone she loved die. He always knew how to cheer her up after a particular bad session with the Carrows, bandaged her wounds and cleaned up her scratches while she whimpered in pain.

He knew when to be quiet and just listen to her complaints, knew when she just needed someone to hold her and to comfort her.

And when the beds in her dormitory gradually become more and more empty, she pulled him into her bed with her, and just let him hold her throughout the night.

Sure, they all had their labels, even the Slytherins.

But none of that matter when they entered Hogwarts.

Greyback didn't care that she had the most loving boyfriend in the world, or the fact that she was innocent and did nothing to him.

The labels didn't mean _anything._

* * *

**I'mma getting there! :DD 87 to go! Review, yeah?**


	14. luck

**One Lifetime**

**Luck**

_-tagging along to a club-_

* * *

She was propped up in bed, hands folded over her stomach as she stared blankly at the flickering television screen. A half-eaten plate of food lies beside her, a drink glass on the table, still nearly full.

Lavender sighs, turning the televison off.

He's gone out tonight, and even though she knows that she wants him to have a life other than her, the baby and Quidditch practice, she misses him. She has done nothing these days then sit around at home and attend doctor appointments. She hasn't been motivated to go out with Pav and Padma, and beside, who would want a pregnant, grumpy old lady tagging along to a club, trying to act cool?

Not _her._

She'd never thought she'd be like this- stuck alone at home, pregnant and moody.

But she is, and it's completely her own fault.

A sip of her drink is taken, and she sighs softly as she lies down in bed.

She's fat, and she's ugly. Why would anyone want to be with her? She has recurring nightmares of being attacked, and there are days that she doesn't even want to get out of bed, days that are occurring more and more.

It's just her luck. _Fat, grumpy, and miserable. _

She just hopes that her current mood won't last forever.

It has to change right?

* * *

**Oh yes, I know this is late! ;S Just a bit busy right noooow! Review, yes? **


	15. triangles

**One Lifetime**

**Triangles**

_-nothing fancy-_

* * *

"Seamus!" she calls out, glancing around the doorway. Sighing, she lifts her legs out of the bed, and stands up, a hand on her stomach. "Where are you?" she murmurs, shaking her head softly.

"In here, Lav!" he calls back, grinning from the kitchen. "I'm cooking breakfast!"

Lavender grins, even though he cannot see it. "Yeah?" she calls back, still smiling stupidly, her hands toying with the lace on the edge of her nightgown. "And what are you making?"

Seamus chuckles softly, running the tap. She can hear him humming gently, and it soothes her frazzled mind. "Just toast, nothing fancy," he tells her.

Lavender shakes her head, sighing. "Put Nutella on mine, yeah?" she asks, peering around the doorway once more to catch sight of his back. He nods softly, humming. "And cut into triangles?"

He laughs, his voice echoing through the house. "Honestly?" he questions, still chuckling. Lavender shakes her head softly once more.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she says, standing up, yawning tiredly. She pads into the kitchen slowly, running a hand through her messy hair.

Seamus shakes his head at the sight of her, grinning. "I can do that," he tells her confidently, turning back to the toaster. His fingers drum softly on the counter.

"Make sure there's lot of Nutella on it," she tells him, taking a seat. She yawns softly, pulling the newspaper over to her. He shakes his head, laughing again. "Of course, madam," he says, saluting her softly. Lavender bites her lip to keep the laughter down, grinning so much her cheeks hurt.

She's halfway through the paper when the plate is plonked down in front of her. Her mouth moistens at the sight of the toast, perfectly golden, with a heap of Nutella spread over it, just the way she likes it. "Thanks," she mumbles out, cramming a piece in. They're perfectly cut into little triangles, small enough for her to cram in her mouth whole.

Seamus looks at her, smiling. "Woah, slow down there!" he exclaims,

She shrugs. "It's your child that's so hungry, not me," she tells him.

He smiles. "How long are you going to be using that excuse for?" he questions, taking a bite of his own toast. Lavender shudders at the sight of his spread. She cannot stand peanut butter.

She grins cheekily at him. "For as long as I can!" she tells him, licking her lips.

He just shakes his head softly at her.

* * *

**I think Nutella's available in England? If not, well it's a sort of chocolate breakfast spread, yeah? Reviews, please? **


	16. peanut butter

**One Lifetime**

**Peanut Butter**

_-one thing in the world-_

* * *

"_Honestly!"_ she breaths out, shaking her head slightly. "How can you eat that for dinner, Seamus?"

He shrugs. "Easily enough," he tells her. "You cut the bread into squares, spread the peanut butter on, and plop it into your mouth. Chew, then swallow."

She huffs, glaring at him over her shoulder. "I know the mechanisms for eating, but honestly, peanut butter? Yuck." Lavender wrinkles her nose, sipping her tea. "You could have just waited."

If there is one thing in the world that she would have to choose to absolutely, completely hate, it would be peanut butter. She can't stand the smell or the sight of it; it makes her feel sick to the stomach.

Even before her pregnancy.

Now, it's just gotten worse. Every time she smells it, it's like someone is right there, waving a tub of the spread underneath her nose. It revolts her, and he knows that, but here he is, chewing away on a piece of bread with peanut butter on it after work, like it is the most casual thing in the world.

If he had just waited five minutes, dinner would have been ready. She knows that he's hungry, practically starving after training, but could he have just waited a while?

She sighs, shaking her head.

Honestly, if this baby growing inside her turns out to be exactly like their father, she really will not know what to do.

One Seamus is definitely _enough_ for her.

* * *

**Review, yesss! **


	17. hat

**One Lifetime**

**Hat**

_- I want it!-_

_

* * *

  
_

"Ooh, look at this one!" She rushes over to the window display, almost squashing her nose to the glass in an attempt to see the hat more clearly through the grime and dirt that has built up for years.

Padma sighs, shaking her head softly. Her hair has been cut short, almost to her ears. It's just one of the many physical changes that the war brought out to her. "You don't need another hat, Lav!" she says. "It's getting warmer, right, so therefore in a couple of months you won't even need the ones you have now. Why not spend the money you'd be wilting away on a silly hat, on stuff for the baby?"

She snarls at Padma, and Pavarti. Placing a hand onto the glass, she sighs. "I want _this _hat. I need t_his_ hat!"

Padma groans. "God, you're like a dog with a bone sometimes, I swear!" She digs through her handbag, and retrieves the pink purse, pulling three notes out of it. "There you go."

Lavender beams with delight, grasping the money tightly. "I'll be right back," she tells them.

She leaves the shop with a bright purple bag in her hand, grinning happily. "Tada!" she exclaims, withdrawing the hat. "Isn't it wonderful!"

"Oh yeah, a real find," Padma mutters sarcastically underneath her breath. She groans slightly. "Now, can we please go and get that coffee we've been talking about for hours!"

"Oh yeah, that," Lavender says, shaking her head. She grins softly. "Okay."

And even though they might not like it, Seamus adores the hat. Says she looks amazing it in, mysterious almost. And it makes her happy, draw the attention away from the scars on the back, and the baby in her belly. And even if they might all deny it, every single one of them, the war survivors, all need something to make them feel normal.

Anyway, Seamus says she looks like a real Audrey Hepburn, _whoever _she might be.

* * *

**17 down! :D Review, please? **


	18. watch

**One Lifetime**

**Watch**

_-I don't see anything-_

_

* * *

_

It's another normal Saturday morning in the flat. Already the clock has ticked over to twelve, and lo and behold, she hasn't even so much as raised an eyebrow at the thought of getting out of bed. After all, she does have an excuse for her late Saturday morning sleep-ins now, so why not take advantage of it?

She rouses slightly at one to the smell of bacon sizzling. Her pyjama shirt, left over from the days at Hogwarts, half faded and see-through in patches, has ridden up over her swollen stomach and is bundled up around her waist. Lavender swears that the baby has to be a boy, according to her weight gain. She is an absolute fat cow now, waddling everywhere and always having to hold her hand against her back to steady herself.

Whoever said pregnancy was a beautiful thing must have been freaking blind.

The bacon smell evaporates at half-past one, and she sleeps for another forty-five minutes before stirring again.

This time, something is thumping against her stomach. She bats it away tiredly, eyes closed tightly. But the constant thump-thump-thump doesn't disperse like she hopes it would.

Groaning, she rolls over onto her back, and opens her eyes wearily.

_Shit, shit, shit shit! _

"Seamus!" she calls out, staring at her stomach in disbelief, eyes wide.

It's too early to see this, isn't it? The doctors told them it was, so why is this happening?

"Seamus!" she screams loudly. "Freaking hell, hurry up and get here!"

The outline of a foot is pressed up against her tight skin, thumping back and forth.

"What?" he groans out, walking tiredly to the door, plate in hand. Seamus yawns, mouth wide, and shakes his head.

"It's his foot, it's his foot! He's kicking Seamus, he's kicking!" she exclaims, grinning wildly.

Seamus raises an eyebrow. "I don't see anything," he says.

Lavender runs a hand over her stomach. "Just watch, alright?" She traces a circle around her protruding belly-button, smiling softly.

There.

_Thump-thump-thump. _

He's going to be a football player, for sure.

* * *

**I know it's been ages and ages and ages and ages since I uploaded this, butttt pregnancy-moments with Lav & Seamus are worth it yes? Hahaha, review yeah? :)**


	19. no way

**One Lifetime**

**No Way**

_-wants the absolute best for their baby-_

**

* * *

**"Are you honestly and truly serious?" he asks, shaking his head softly. Seamus crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow. "No way, no freaking way."

She pouts slightly, sniffling. Running a hand over the fabric covering the top, she looks at him "But it's perfect!" she whines, sighing. "Perfect, perfect, _perfect!"_

"And I'm sure there will be other perfect cribs, with a slightly less crippling price-tag. You do want our baby to be able to eat, don't you?" he says, smiling softly at her. Taking her hand, he pulls her away from the cream-coloured cot, complete with an silky fabric and plushy pillows that even the likes of Harry freaking Potter couldn't afford to sleep on!

He knows that Lavender just wants the absolute best for their baby, he does to, but does having the best equal to doing overtime at work, and a tightly-pulled bank account? No. Seamus is sure that their baby won't be able to tell the difference between Gucci pillows and regular ones bought at the store that _won't _break their bank balance.

"Fine!" she yells, sniffling.

She storms out of the store, running a hand tiredly through her hair. He watches her sit down on a park bench through the window, before turning to the shop assistant. "Pregnancy hormones, you know," he says, smiling softly.

Yeah, pregnancy hormones that turn her into something he rather _not_ meet in a dark alleyway every time she doesn't get her own way. What ever happened to the apparent "glow" he's read about, the joyous time of pregnancy? Is that not real, or did they just miss out on that part?

"Lavender," he begins, sitting down beside her and taking her hand. She sniffs softly, turning her head away from him. "Lav?" he tries again, squeezing her fingers tightly. "Lavender, talk to me?"

She sniffles. "I just want our baby to have the best, you know?" she tells him, smiling lightly. "Have the best clothes, the best prams, the best cots. Then maybe it will fit in, later in life, just maybe."

"Lav, look at me. Our baby will have the best, okay. And it will have it without breaking the bank balance. It will have the best life, I promise you. Okay?"

Lavender wipes at her eyes tiredly, shaking her head. "Stupid pregnancy hormones," she mutters softly, grinning.

Seamus chuckles. "I couldn't agree more."

She giggles softly.

* * *

**Reviews, yeah? :)**


	20. bumblebee

**One Lifetime**

**Bumblebee**

_-he wants it to be a surprise-_

_

* * *

_She's lying on her back, lazily swirling her hand through the grass all around her. The clouds float above her, all blending into one. Her stomach protrudes out, making her feel fat, even though she still has two months to go until her due date. She can't wait until their baby is here, their perfect little baby that will complete their life and help her forget about her scars.

The stretch marks are worse,_ honestly_.

A buzz comes from the patch of flowers half a metre away from her, and she rolls onto her side slowly to look at the bumblebee's flying around, from flower to flower and back again. She smiles softly, blowing a blonde strand of hair away from her eyes.

She absolutely loves the springtime. The whole idea of the season being like the season of fertility and birth, well it has always connected with some feeling deep inside her. And of course, spring marks the start of warm weather and long days, and she just adores those.

Lavender circles her thumb slothfully around her belly-button, smiling softly when the baby kicks softly in response. She wanted to find out the sex when the Healer asked them if they wanted to know, but Seamus thinks differently. He wants it to be a surprise, and so they spent the day a month back looking at cream-coloured paint samples and picking out either cream or soft green coloured bed linen. There are only a few more months to go, and after months of stress and gaining weight, their baby will be in her arms.

The bumblebee's buzz contently, and she sighs stretching her arms our behind her.

_Time to get back to reality._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, I've kinda planned this out a little :) Just a little. Hahaha :D Review, please?**

**OMG, just realised, 1/5 done! Yeahhhhhhh :)**


	21. magic

**One Lifetime**

**Magic**

**

* * *

**"The first time I knew that I wasn't a normal kid," Seamus says slowly, a hand on her stomach and the other propping up his chin, "was when I levitated my sister out of her crib at the age of five. That was freaky, trust me."

"Well the first time I practised magic, to the delight of my parents, I was three," Lavender tells him, grinning at the memory. "Mum was feeding me this dreadful baby food, and I despised it. So instead of just throwing it down on the floor, it flew up the stairs and into my parents bed. They didn't have fun sleeping that night."

Seamus chuckles. "I would have liked to see their reaction to that."

Lavender shakes her head. "Not pretty, I'll tell you that. Mum was pregnant at the time, so her hormones were crazy! If I had been older, I would have been punished so bad, but Dad put it down as a simple case of accidental magic, and said that we should be happy that I was showing signs of magic so early in life. He always knew how to calm Mum down."

"You miss him," Seamus says, running a finger down her swollen stomach. She nods sadly, pressing a kiss to his cheek before standing up slowly. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk about her parent's deaths, she did, but not now, not when everything in life was going so perfect for them. She knew that she missed them, so much it physically hurt, but she didn't need to recall the pain that had stabbed her heart when she had first found out about their murders.

Murdered for nothing, murdered for the crime of being humane, murdered for not joining Voldemort's ranks.

Lavender shakes her head softly, smiling at Seamus. "I have to get dinner prepared," she says, softly. He nods, stretching out of the crumpled covers of their bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_She shouldn't be so selfish,_ she thinks while pulling out a chopping board.

At least her parents hadn't felt any pain, the Death Eaters had made it painless and quick, over before they could even realised that they were dying. Seamus's family, however had been tortured to the point of insanity. His parents had been killed in a random raid on their suburb, their bodies almost unregonisable. Only his older sister survived, and that was not because of luck. If she had been there at the time, she would have been killed along with the rest of the family. Clairehad moved out of home months before the murder, and was living four suburbs away.

He had sobbed so hard when he found out that his mother, father & baby sister Callee, that it broke her heart. She could _not_ bear to see him crying.

Lavender sighs, shaking her head.

Seamus hugs her from behind, pressing a kiss to her neck. "I love you," he whispers, interlacing their fingers and resting them on her stomach. "And I love our baby."

"I love you too," she says, smiling softly.

This love is something much better than magic, any day.


	22. fly

**One Lifetime**

**Fly**

**

* * *

**She doesn't _hate_ flying, she just dislikes it. _A lot_. She hates the fact that there is nothing but a thin piece of wood supporting you, and that if you were to fall off, serious injures or death could occur.

That's why she doesn't like the fact that Seamus earns a living by flying, and hates the fact that if anything bad were to happen to him, she really wouldn't know what she would do. Being a single mother never really was considered for her life plan. But she can't make him quit, she knows that if she asks him to leave for her and the baby, he would without a second look behind, and obtain a desk job somewhere, but he would never be truly happy with it and he would always have some part of him blaming her and their baby for his small unhappiness.

She refuses to watch most of his matches, not because she hates the sport in general, she just hates watching all of them take daring moves, and having to hold her breath and pray that nothing bad will happen, that they will survive with no bumps or bruises.

She hates watching from the stands, she would rather fret over it at home where there are countless things to distract her until Seamus comes home, albeit muddy but safe and healthy.

Hopefully their baby will turn out to be a pretty little girl that she can dress up in frilly dresses and teach all the proper ways to charm boys, not a boy who is obsessed with flying. She prays that it isn't a boy, so she doesn't have to worry over him as well as Seamus.

Merlin, she has enough wrinkles from her fretting over Seamus as it is. She doesn't need anymore, nor wants any. Lavender rubs a hand over her swollen stomach, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall in front her.

Twenty minutes until he comes home, twenty minutes until she can stop worrying.

* * *

**88 more to go, I thinkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk? haha review? :) **


	23. celery

**One Lifetime**

**Celery**

**

* * *

**"What the hell is that?"

Seamus looks up at her, brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" he throws back at her, folding the newspaper in half and placing it down on the table.

Lavender points at the table, scowling. "That!"

It stares up at her, looking evil in all of it greenness. Disgusting, horrible thing.

Seamus chuckles, picking it up in one hand and waving it in the air. "Oh, you mean _this?_" he asks, smirking slyly.

"Don't even think about it mister, if you want to live to see tomorrow," she warns, gritting her teeth. "I just cannot believe that you brought that thing into our house, without any forewarning, even though you know how much I completely despise it."

He shrugs again. "I thought it would be nice to have it in dinner."

Lavender crosses her arms, frowning. "Well, you thought wrong. You're dreaming if you think I'm going to put that into food that I, and our baby, will consume. The only place this thing is headed is into the garbage bin, and whether or not you dig it out and eat it while I'm asleep is your choice."

"As if I would ever do that," Seamus says, shaking his head sadly.

Lavender chuckles. "I caught you one time, remember? Still drunk, eating the cake that had been thrown into the bin. There's pictures and maybe even a video, I believe?"

"Don't even make me think about that," Seamus mutters. "Fine, I'll get rid of the celery." He tosses it into the bin, whooping when he scores.

Lavender shakes her head tiredly, rubbing her stomach. "Your father's just a wee bit silly sometimes, baby," she says softly, smiling.

But thank_ Merlin_ that the celery is gone.

She shudders, flipping off the kitchen light.

* * *

**23 done, 23 done! :DD **


	24. anarchy

**One Lifetime**

**Anarchy**  


* * *

  
This whole baby thing was growing way out of hand. Seriously, she was only pregnant with one baby, not two, or three, or four. At least she thought she was only pregnant with a singular Finnigan baby, she hadn't gained enough weight for two, or three, or four, right?

Lavender shakes her head lightly, opening the fridge door. She peers into it for any sign of something editable to eat that won't make her stomach turn. The fridge door is slammed shut half a minute later, the rumbling in her stomach growing louder and louder.

The only good thing about this whole pregnancy thing was the meals that everyone had been donated. Seamus's only remaining sister, Claire always came around once every week, and brought with her a whole stack of plates filled with things that made Lavender's mouth water. She had never been a fan of the whole 'eating more just because the baby inside of you was dependent on you for food' but since falling pregnant she had found herself growing more acustomed to the idea. Anything that got her free food was definately a plus.

But now everyone was constantly here, constantly giving her food, constantly asking if she was having a baby shower and if she was what could they buy, what did she need. Honest to God, it was like everyone thought that just because Seamus had gone away for a week to Ireland to play Quidditch, everyone thought she couldn't fend for herself and that she would end up half-starved by the end of the week. Pregnancy wasn't going to make her unable to feed herself for god's sake.

When Seamus got back the first thing they were doing was having a talk about how exactly they could get everyone to back of, without hurting their feelings. This baby inside of her was her's and Seamus's, not everyone else's. Sure, she really liked having the extra help but somedays she would just like to be alone with her baby and just think.

They were already prepared for the arrival, all the furniture had been bought and there were tons upon tons of little baby clothes that she had to sort though into sizes.

Lavender rubs her swollen belly softly, smiling.

Pregnancy was not really that bad, after all.

* * *

**Editing for a minor hole in previous chappppters but anyway 24 DOWN! Reviews are nice. **


	25. penguin

**One Lifetime**

**Penguin**

**

* * *

**"Ooh, look at that!" Lavender squeals out, grinning.

She places a hand on the glass, breathing heavily.

Seamus shakes his head tiredly, yawning. "Lav, we don't need another stuffed toy for Merlin's sake! Our baby will have no room to sleep in its cot by the time it's born, with the rate that you're buying toys. Honestly!"

"But it's _cute!" _she whines out, rubbing her stomach softly. She pouts sadly.

"So were the dragon and the hedgehog, I remember. So wait, are they that dreadfully ugly now that our baby will be sick at the sight of them?" he questions, tapping the glass softly.

"Please?" she asks softly, pouting once more.

He sighs tiredly, before pulling out his wallet and extracting a Muggle bill. She squeals happily, snatching the bill from his hands and pulling him into the store. Her hands clasp around the small stuffed toy, and she walks over to the cashier humming underneath her breath.

"This is the last one, I swear," she says to Seamus while the cashier places their purchase into a flimsy plastic bag.

"You said that about the last one," he remarks with a smile, nodding to the cashier. They walk out of the store hand in hand, the plastic bag dangling from her left hand.

"I don't ever recall saying that, Seamus," she says teasingly, chuckling softly.

The small black and white penguin rushes through the air as she swings the flimsy plastic bag to and fro, grinning.

* * *

**Offically 1/4 finished with One Lifetime! XD Reviews are verrrrrrrrrry nice :)**


	26. guitar

**One Lifetime**

**Guitar**

**

* * *

**"I joined a band," he says, dumping his stuff on the table. She stops slicing up the carrots, and whirls around loudly, knife dropping to the bench.

"You did what?" she asks, shaking her head softly. "Sorry, must not have heard you right, I thought you said that you joined a band when I know for a fact that you don't have even a drop of musical talent in your whole body. Care to explain, Seamus?"

He ignores her death stare, and walks over to the fridge where he pulls out the milk and swigs from it. She shudders at the sight, shaking her head.

"You know I hate that," she remarks, turning around to the carrots again.

He shrugs softly, collasping into the chair.

"So, care to explain?" she questions, slicing a carrot up loudly, her knife slamming against the chopping board so hard she fears that it could break.

"I joined a band," he repeats, yawning. "Plain and simple."

"And how ever did they accept you when the sound of your voice makes dog's cry?" she asks, smiling softly. He can't see that of course, he is too engrossed into the newspaper to notice her amusement at the whole situation.

"I never said I was the singer, Lavender," he mutters, shaking his head as he flips the paper.

She slips the carrot into the pan and starts on the cucumber. "Then what are you?"

"Lead guitarist," he tells her, standing up slowly. He walks over to her and places a soft kiss on her exposed neck, rubbing her belly. "Hello," he whispers.

"Don't try and change the subject Seamus, I still want to know how in the world you got into a band when I didn't even know you ever played guitar," she says, taking his hands of her belly with a sigh. "Explain," she tells him.

"Dad taught me," he says, stepping away from her. She misses the contact almost immediately.

_"Oh." _

"Yeah," he says, running a hand through his hair and tugging at the ends.

She forgets about the salad, and wraps her arms around him. "I'm sorry for being so intrusive," she says softly. "Whatever you want to keep to yourself, you should be able to. Still, _guitar? _That's interesting."

"Yeah," he repeats, smiling down at her.

"Care to play for me one time?"

"Of course," he says, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I'd love to."

That's how they end up on the couch that night, Seamus strumming softly. Dinner sits forgotten on the bench as she listens, grinning.

Maybe when she isn't so _well _pregnant, she could approach the band about possibly become a groupie, because if Seamus was this good, she didn't want anyone else getting their claws into him.

He is her guitarist, after all.

* * *

**Guitarist!Seamus is nice, yeah? ;) Reviews are veeeeeeeeery much appreciated. **


	27. shiny

**One Lifetime**

**Shiny**

**

* * *

**

"Wow!" she breaths out, mouth open wide in shock. She grabs Romilda's hand, examing the ring once again. "It's so so so..."

"Beautiful?" Pavarti supplies, to the amusement of Romilda.

Lavender giggles, letting Romilda's hand go and taking a sip of her Butterbeer. "I was going to say shiny, but beautiful works to."

"Well, Cormac has good taste," Romilda says with a soft shrug, her brown hair pinned up. "Trust me, it came as a total surprise, the whole proposal."

"What happened?" Pavarti asked.

Romilda grins softly. "Well, I had just come hoem from work and I was preparing dinner for us both when Cormac tapped me on the shoulder and told me to turn around. And there he was, on one knee with the box in his hand. I couldn't believe ity, I nearly fainted for Merlin's sake," she says with a giggle. "He told me that I was the only woman he wanted to spend his life with, and that I was utterly perfect for him."

Pavarti awws softly, laughing. Lavender forces out a grin, sipping at her Butterbeer softly, a protective hand resting on her stomach.

"So, what about you Lav?" Romilda questions, gulping down her Firewhiskey. "Any hints of a proposal yet?"

Lavender shakes her head softly, sighing. "I guess he just wants to take it slow, you know?" she says, shrugging. "I don't mind."

Truth was, she did. She longed to be able to boast about her very own proposal, longed not to be questioned about why he hadn't proposed yet, longed to be able to not be looked at weirdly in the street when people noticed her lack of ring. But she knew that if she rushed it,, if she went home and demanded that he propose to her right away, it wouldn't be real. It would just be another point in her life that she had created, not a decision Seamus made when he thought that they were both ready. It was a big step, after all.

"Oh, darling, I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon and propose," Romilda says softly. "After all, you are a catch Lavender, even if you are pregnant."

She doesn't know if it is her pregnancy hormones or the fact that she never really has been able to stand Romilda Vane, but Lavender has the sudden urge to lean over the table and punch her right in her pretty little face.

But she doesn't, she just forces out a shrill fake giggle.

Because the one thing Lavender Brown has been best at, is faking happiness.

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated! :)**


	28. think

**One Lifetime**

**Think**

**

* * *

**She had to go about this carefully, she had to think. If she put one foot wrong, or suggested it in the wrong way, her life would be nothing but cookie crumbs scattered around her, and she did not want that to ever happen. She had to think this through, wait a while before she acted.

She did want to marry Seamus, more than anything in the world. She wanted to spend her whole life with him, and no one else. But her fears and doubt rose higher than the fact that she knew that she loved him. They had skipped the marriage step by falling pregnant, and she didn't want to end up like one of those girls who were left with a young baby to support. She wanted her baby to bear Seamus's last name, and not a hyphen of their two. She wanted Seamus to be her husband, not just her life-long partner. She wanted to marry him, no matter what the divorce rates currently were.

But it didn't seem like it would ever happen, no matter how hard she wished for it.

Seamus had never made even a remote gesture towards the fact of marriage, and they had been together for almost three years now. Although she had never questioned it before she got pregnant, prefered to revel in the fact that they were together and they were happy, ever since that test had told her what she feared the most, she craved the weight of a diamond ring on her finger.

It wasn't like they weren't in love, seriously. It wasn't like they were sixteen and scared what their parents would say about her pregnancy. They were both twenty-one, and in love. Why couldn't they get married, why shouldn't they get married? It was what she desired above everything else, to sign that birth certificate when her baby was born and see his name, not as a hyphen.

But she doesn't know what to do.

So she takes a seat at the kitchen table, places her head in her hands and sits there thinking until Seamus comes home.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	29. leash

**One Lifetime**

**Leash**

**

* * *

**They're walking in the Muggle world one day, not too far from their modest apartment just in case she gets tired quickly and needs a nap to refresh herself, when she spots the most adorable thing in the whole wide world. Now, it might be because her pregnancy hormones are raging wildly these days, or may just because the way that the puppy is staring up at her, its wide brown eyes filled with home, but she immediately wants it. Seamus follows her line of sight to the window where the puppies are displayed, and groans.

"No," he says simply. "No way in hell," he adds when she pouts softly, hand on the window and smiling down at the puppy.

"I'll pay for it, and everything it needs, myself?" she offers, twisting a strand of blonde hair around her finger as she stares up at her boyfriend.

Seamus groans, tiredly rubbing his forehead as he crosses his arms. "Yeah, that might be Lav, but I'll be the one looking after it when junior arrives, and what's to say that this puppy here will like our baby? I don't want the baby to be hurt when it's only just been born Lav."

"I'll get one that likes kids then!" she says, beaming happily down at the golden-haired puppy. He barks softly, muffled by the glass. "And it'll be good preparation for the baby to have another living thing that we have to take care of in our home before I give birth." She rubs her ever-growing stomach softly, lips pursed. "And anyways, how could you resist this puppy? Would you like to spend your whole life in a cage Seamus, seeing people walk past everyday and smile, but never being bought? We can't live this little guy here all by himself, we just have to take him home. It's an act of humanity, honestly, and I think our baby would be proud."

She had him convinced at the first word she uttered.

Nothing else needed, he follows her into the store and leaves with a golden-haired puppy happily named Angie and tons of bags filled with puppy stuff. Lavender waves a pink collar at him, giggling happily.

"I should get one of these for you," she teases.

He just pokes his tongue out at her, shaking his head.

* * *

**Revvview? :)**


	30. bitter

**One Lifetime**

**Bitter**

**

* * *

**Tiredly, she climbs out of bed and stretches softly. Shaking her head, she fixes up the straps of her nightgown and gives Angie a little pat, smiling softly. Her puppy yawns back, burying her head into the comforter and breathing softly. Lavender shakes her head softly, blonde strands flying as she walks out into the empty apartment. Seamus's has already left for work, she can see the traces of his departure, an empty cereal bowl on the bench, orange juice with the lid left off in the sink, the newspaper scattered in various parts of their apartment.

She sighs softly, pouring herself a glass of water and downing it greedily, lips wet from the contact. A hand rubs her growling stomach tiredly, and she places two slices of white bread in the stainless-steel toaster, walking away from the kitchen to continue getting ready. Her hours at work have slowly decreased as the months of her pregnancy roll by, and now in her eight month she's down to three days a week spent in the tiny cramped office, tapping away at her keyboard. It's actually not that bad, there's a whole lot worse thing she could be spending her time doing. Williams isn't a bad boss, and her columns are usually on something easy enough to gather two, three hundred words for. Being a columnist for the Daily Prophet isn't at all that bad, especially when you compare other jobs.

Her pyjamas are taken off and left lying on the floor, and she slips a white blouse over her head. A loose skirt completes her outfit, the elasticated waist digging into her hips. She purses her lips softly, dragging a hairbrush through her knotted hair, yawning tiredly. Angie mumbles contently in her nap.

A year ago, she would have been able to wear a garbage bag to work and still feel confident in herself. But now, with the added pounds and stretch marks, with the sleepless nights and bags underneath her eyes, Lavender doesn't feel even a tiny fraction of her past self. The white blouse is too tight across her ever-expanding breasts, and the skirt is going to leave a tiny line of red marks when she takes it off some hours later. Her pregnancy has changed her whole entire image, and she's feeling utterly bitter towards the baby inside of her. How can some women adore pregnancy and the horribleness that comes along with it? All she wants is for this baby to be out of her already, and to feel even just a tiny bit like she did nine months ago. Before all this weight stacked on and the stretch marks started appearing in their thousands, she thought that pregnancy was an utter miracle, something to be cherished. Now she knew better.

She shakes her head at the reflection in the mirror and wipes the wet tears from her cheeks.

Just four more weeks of this torture left.

* * *

**Woooo, 70 to go! Review? ;)**


End file.
